1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a workstation, and more particularly to an assembled workstation that is adjustable in size to fit with different worked objects and is versatile in use.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional workstation substantially comprises a base and a working device, such as an electromagnetic induction device or a thermal treatment device mounted on the base. A conveying device is mounted on the base to push a worked object, such as a threaded rod and transports the working object to pass through the working device. Accordingly, the worked object can be processed with a desired manufacturing process by the working device.
However, the base of the conventional workstation has a fixed and predetermined size and shape based on a corresponding worked object and is not adjustable to fit with different worked objects, such that the conventional workstation is not versatile in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a workstation to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.